


It's beginning to look a lot like f*ck this (but things get better)

by trippyvulcan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: But then they start hanging out, F/M, Holidays, Snow, Steve and Darcy are kinda lonely, sad backstories?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trippyvulcan/pseuds/trippyvulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU: Darcy and Steve are the only ones who didn't leave campus for the winter holidays, whatever will they do? No, seriously, what should they do, I'm totally taking suggestions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's beginning to look a lot like f*ck this (but things get better)

**Author's Note:**

> Ran across a list of AU's on tumblr ( http://textsfromtitanfood.tumblr.com/post/96672784247/consider-the-following-aus-we-wore-matching ) and was struck by the urge to write up this scenario. No beta so all mistakes are mine. Also, it's hilarious what you have to research even for small pieces of fiction (see: what meteor showers are visible in Norway and is it safe to run without eating first?)

Darcy sighed as she helped Jane heave the last of her bags into the back of Thor's ridiculous yellow mini cooper.

"Are you sure I can't convince you to not fly international during the holiday season?" She asked as Jane turned to hug her goodbye. Jane laughed as she squeezed Darcy just a bit tighter, "I'm gonna miss you too, but it's probably about time I met the parents seeing as I don't plan on letting Thor go anytime soon."

Darcy pulled back and gave her a wry grin, "Yeah and the fact that they have some land out where there's no city lights to interrupt your view of the Quadranty meteor shower is just a side benefit."  
"Quadrantids, Darcy. I am looking forward to that, not gonna lie."  
"Such a nerd Jane. You lovebirds have a safe trip. Text me when you get there okay, I can't remember the amount of time difference but I don't care if it's midnight okay?"  
Jane slid into the car as she nodded, Thor leaned over the gearshift and smiled, "We'll make sure to Darcy, have no worries."  
"I'm holding you to that big guy. Have a great holiday!"  
"You as well!"

With that the little car pulled away and Darcy slid her hands into her pockets and muttered, "Sure thing guys, gonna be great with just me, myself and I."

***

Steve woke up while it was still dark and turned his head towards his clock. It said 5 am. He considered going back to sleep but a few minutes laying around and realizing how quiet it was without Bucky's snoring had him rolling out of bed and into his running clothes. After pulling on his shoes and grabbing his head lamp he was out the door and on his way. As he ran he appreciated the emptiness of the campus, it was never busy this early in the morning but with the classrooms closed for the holiday even the cleaning crew was absent. It was nice to not have to worry about dodging people and just be able to run as fast as possible. There hadn't been any snow for a couple of weeks (freakishly dry winter) so slipping wasn't an issue although there was a bite to the air that Steve forgot about as his body warmed up.

After running for an hour or so he headed to the gym to do some weight training. It wasn't as heavy a workout as normal because he didn't want to do the heavier weights without Bucky or Sam to spot him. Sam had gone home to visit family and Bucky was meeting his sister and her husband in Disneyworld for the break. He'd told Steve to come along but Steve really didn't want to intrude (even if Bucky insisted he wouldn't be). He had the money, art lessons and teaching self defense gave him some extra income but even with his scholarships he really couldn't bring himself to spend it right now. So he was alone for the break as even Natasha had left the country. She was meeting her long distance boyfriend Clint in Budapest of all places but hey, if it made them happy, who was Steve to judge?

Steve finished up and started towards a nearby diner for breakfast. He figured having breakfast at a restaurant might distract him from his increasing awareness that he was lonely. He appreciated the quiet but he was afraid it would get old fast. Luckily the diner was close to packed, mostly with older folks but a few families too. He slid into the last booth towards the back and picked up his menu. A few minutes later a shadow came across the table and he looked up to order. He quickly realized that it wasn't a server but a dark haired girl who looked kind of familiar. He was pretty sure she had been in his WWII history class last semester.

"Can I sit here? All the other seats are taken."

"Oh, sure. Please sit down" The girl smiled as she slid into the booth and said, "It's Steve right? We had Prof. Coulson together right?"  
"Yeah," Steve hesitated and then thankfully her name came back to him, "It's Darcy, isn't it?"  
"Yup! Have to say I kind of thought I was the only Culver student here over break. Unless you're a local?"  
"Nah, Brooklyn born and bred."  
"I kind of thought so, but you know, never assume."

Now the server came over and they both ordered. Steve was hungry and ordered the largest platter they had. Thankfully Darcy didn't even blink and she added her own order of waffles and some hot cocoa. They chit chatted while they waited for their food to arrive, starting with comparing notes on Coulson's final and going on from there. Conversation flowed freely and Steve was really enjoying himself. Their meals came pretty quickly considering how busy the restaurant was and they dug in and just ate for awhile. Steve was almost finished when Darcy leaned back and let out a content sigh. He grinned over at her and she lazily grinned back.

"I don't think I've enjoyed a meal this much in, oh at least three weeks." Darcy said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Finals really take all my focus away from the finer things in life."

"Well, you stole half of my bacon, is that one of the finer things?"  
"Most definitely. And, I'm sorry, I'm so used to stealing my friend Thor's whenever we're here. I just kind of was on autopilot, I guess."  
"Oh, you know Thor? I've done weight training with him a few times. He's good people."  
"Yeah, I think so. He headed off home with my roomie for the break."  
"The bird-like girl who always is munching on pop tarts?"  
"Yeah, that's my Jane."

The server came to clear away their plates and set the check down on the table. Darcy leaned over and then lightly smacked her forehead, "We forgot to tell them separate checks. I'll see if she can get us a new one." Steve hurriedly said, "No, that's okay, I'll get it." Before she could protest he added "It's been nice to talk to someone. I know break just started but I've already been feeling lonely."  
"I know what you mean." Darcy nodded "Okay, you can get breakfast. I'm going to see The Hobbit this afternoon at two. Want to come? My treat."  
"Sounds great! I'll meet you at the theater, okay? I've got a self defense class to teach at twelve thirty, so I'll already be in the area."  
"Cool! Well, I hate to rush off but I'm expecting a skype from Jane sometime this morning. She's meeting Thor's parents so I think she's gonna need to freak out at someone for a bit."  
Steve laughed, "Okay, makes sense. If they're anything like Thor though, she should be fine. See you later!"  
"Bye!" Darcy got up and whisked her way out the door. Steve stood more slowly and headed toward the cashier, suddenly the day looked a whole lot better than it had at five am.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Thor drives a mini cooper. I couldn't resist the image. He also calls it Pikachu because I say so.  
> Also, I couldn't resist the almost mistaking Darcy for a server but then catching that she wasn't. That seriously bugged me in Thor 2, like what server wears a pea coat and a beanie as a uniform? Really, Richard, it's a wonder you managed to put on your own pants. It made me sad because I like that actor.  
> Okay so I have a plan for the second chapter. If anyone has other suggestions for what these two can do to entertain themselves, drop a comment. I am planning on keeping this pretty PG or PG 13 (not really good at the smut thing,but I can allude like there's no tomorrow).


End file.
